Chats Of Our Lives REDONE
by SamManson14
Summary: The Redone version of Chats Of Our Lives. Better than the first version, this story will keep you laughing til the end, where it hints of a sequel. Read on as Danny, Sam, Tucker, Dash, Paulina, Vlad, and many others mess around in chats! Complete
1. Underwear

**Chats Of Our Lives REDONE**

**Chapter 1: Flag Him!**

**Rated T for Teen**

* * *

_Danny: Hihu567 | Dash: MistyGun88 | Vlad: WhyM3 | Jazz: CIT | The Box Ghost: Boxy |_

_Sam: BlackCat3 | Paulina: Princess1 | Star: Princess2 | Jack: PieGuy34 | Mr. Lancer: L-Man|_

_Tucker: NinjaBoy69 | Kwan: JackieChan2 | Maddie: WarriorWoman22 | Valerie: Huntress08 |_

_

* * *

_

**A/N: This is the REDONE version of Chats Of Our Lives, I feel that the version I have up now is horribly written, and I know that you all agree.**

**Disclaimer: I. Own. Nothing.**

* * *

_Hihu567 has signed on._

Hihu567: Hello?

Hihu567: I think this place died…

WarriorWoman22 has signed on.

WarriorWoman22: Hi sweety!

Hihu567: -.-

_Princess1 has signed on._

_Princess2 has signed on._

Princess1: Oh great. Loserboy and his mommy.

Hihu567: *rolls eyes* Loserboy? That name is crappier than meanie.

Princess2: Says you, Loserboy.

Hihu567: Wow, can you get less original?

WarriorWoman22: Oh yeah, I nearly forgot why I was on here. Danny, did you put on clean underwear this morning?

Hihu567: MOM!

Princess1: I'm totally ROFLing!

Princess: lol *is dying of laughter* Did you put on clean tidy whities Dannykins? Hmm?

Hihu567: YES, I DID OKAY!

WarriorWoman22: Okay, just making sure honey. See you at home. Now were is my goodbye hug?

Hihu567: O.O

Princess1: *dying of laughter*

Princess2: Lol *laughs into a coma*

Hihu567: *hugs* HAPPY?!?!?!?!?!

WarriorWoman22: Danny, you need to work on your temper. Bye hon!

_WarriorWoman22 has signed off._

_MistyGun88 has signed on._

MistyGun88: What I miss?

Hihu567: *disappears*

_Hihu567 has signed off._

MistyGun88: … what's his problem?

* * *

**Sorry for the short chapter, I'm trying to desperately finish chapter 1 of my story: The Matrix. I already have the prologue up but chapter 1 is proving to be difficult. CYA! **


	2. Girlsense

**Chats Of Our Lives REDONE**

**Chapter 2: Girlsense **

**Rated T for Teen**

* * *

Danny: Hihu567 | Dash: MistyGun88 | Vlad: WhyM3 | Jazz: CIT | The Box Ghost: Boxy |

Sam: BlackCat3 | Paulina: Princess1 | Star: Princess2 | Jack: PieGuy34 | Mr. Lancer: L-Man|

Tucker: NinjaBoy69 | Kwan: JackieChan2 | Maddie: WarriorWoman22 | Valerie: Huntress08 |

* * *

Princess1 has logged off.

Princess2 has logged off.

BlackCat3 has logged on.

Hutress08 has logged on.

* * *

BlackCat3: Yes, they just left. ^_^

Huntress08: I know, high five? (holds up hand)

BlackCat3: (smacks hand)

Huntress08: Hey Sam, did you get homework in Ms. Smith's room?

BlackCat3: No, I have Mr. Hite for science.

Huntress08: Lucky! Smith ALWAYS gives us tons of homework!

BlackCat3: That sucks.

Huntress08: I know! Hey, have you ever heard of Girlsense?

BlackCat3: No, what is it? Wait, is it a really girly and pink-loving site? -_-"

Huntress08: Well, it's got really girly stuff and then it's got punk and gothic stuff. It's really cool.

BlackCat3: Really? I'll check it out later.

Huntress08: Col.

Huntress08: Cool*

CIT has logged on.

CIT: Hey Sam, hey Valerie. What you all talking about?

BlackCat3: Girlsense

CIT: I love that site!

Huntress08: Really? Cool. What's your username?

CIT: FutureHavardGraduate. Yours?

Huntress08: Shadow9781

CIT: Nice, what about you Sam?

BlackCat3: I'm about to go make one. See you in a bit!

* * *

BlsckCat3 has logged off.

Hihu567 has logged on.

* * *

Hihu567: Hey Val, Jazz. Whatup?

Huntress08: Nm

CIT: Nothing Much really, Sam just went to go make a girlsense account.

Hihu567: Sounds like a girl site... ICKY!

CIT: (rolls eyes)

Huntress08: Spazz

Hihu567: Well!

* * *

BlackCat3 has logged on.

* * *

BlackCat3: I'm back, my usernames WriterOfDarkness _(1)_.

Huntress08: Cool name.

CIT: Yeah.

Hihu567: Hey Sam.

BlackCat3: Sup Danny.

Hihu567: Where's Tuck?

BlackCat3: Dunno.

CIT: I think he got detention because Coach Tetslaff caught him peeping in the girls locker room

Huntress08: Perv

Hihu567: He's not a perv!

Huntress08: Prove it

Hihu567: Well... okay, he's perv.

CIT: (sighs) Well, I have to go do my homework, bye!

* * *

CIT has logged off.

* * *

Hihu567: I guess that I should too.

BlackCat3: Me three.

Huntress08: Eh, that's probably a good idea.

* * *

BlackCat3 has logged off.

Huntress08 has logged off.

Hihu567 ha logged off.

NinjaBoy69 has logged on.

* * *

NinjaBoy69: Hey everyone!

NinjaBoy69: ...I'm alone...

NinjaBoy69 has logged off.

* * *

Hmm... this chapters longer then the last one, but I have no idea how long it is--I wrote it on WordPad. I'll have chapter 3 up soon!

(1): I have no idea if Jazz and Valerie's accounts exist but I know that Sam's does! WriterOfDarkness is me! And Girlsense exists! Go to www(dot)girlsense(dot)com/boutiques/WriterOfDarkness to find my account! Cya!

~BATT~


	3. Family Guy

**Chats Of Our Lives REDONE **

**Chapter 3: Family Guy **

**Rated T for Teen **

* * *

Danny: Hihu567 | Dash: MistyGun88 | Vlad: WhyM3 | Jazz: CIT | The Box Ghost: Boxy |

Sam: BlackCat3 | Paulina: Princess1 | Star: Princess2 | Jack: PieGuy34 | Mr. Lancer: L-Man|

Tucker: NinjaBoy69 | Kwan: JackieChan2 | Maddie: WarriorWoman22 | Valerie: Huntress08 |

* * *

Hihu567 has logged on.

NinjaBoy69 has logged on.

* * *

Hihu567: Hey Tuck.

NinjaBoy69: Hey Danny.

Hihu567: Did you watch Family Guy last night?

NinjaBoy69: Yeah! It was so funny when Peter got attacked by that fire-truck

Hihu567: I know!

* * *

BlackCat3 has logged on.

* * *

BlackCat3: Hey guys.

Hihu567: Hey Sam.

NinjaBoy69: Sup Sam.

BlackCat3: I didn't know that you two liked Family Guy--how the hell can you watch that crap?

NinjaBoy69: It's not crap! I good quality humor!

Hihu567: Yeah!

BlackCat3: Ugh, it's not humor. It's perverted barf.

NinjaBoy69: Not true!

BlackCat3: So true!

NinjaBoy69: Is not!

BlackCat3: Is too!

NinjaBoy69: Is not!

BlackCat3: Is too!

NinjaBoy69: Is not!

BlackCat3: Is too!

NinjaBoy69: Is not!

BlackCat3: Is too!

NinjaBoy69: Is not!

BlackCat3: Is too!

NinjaBoy69: Is not!

Hihu567: STFU ALREADY!

NinjaBoy69: ...when did you get all pissy?

BlackCat3: lol

Hihu567: About the time you posted your third' Is not!'

BlackCat3: rofl

* * *

WhyM3 has logged on.

* * *

WhyM3: Hello brats.

Hihu567: (epic god voice) **HOLY CRAP**

BlackCat3: RUN!

* * *

NinjaBoy69 has logged out.

BlackCat3 has logged out.

Hihu567 has logged out.

PieGuy34 has logged on.

* * *

PieGuy34: HEY VLADDIE!

WhyM3: O_O (runs)

* * *

WhyM3 has logged out.

WarriorWoman22 has logged on.

* * *

PieGuy34: HEY HONEY!

WarriorsWoman22: Hello Jack.

PieGuy34: Can I have a cookie?

WarriorWoman22: (sighs) Yes, dear.

* * *

PieGuy34 has logged out.

WarriorWoman22 has logged out.

* * *

Yeah, another short chapter. Sorry guys. But next time it'll be long--even if I have to march into the part of my brain were my imagination is stored and beat the ideas out with my black and red plaid rocketdogs! And, don't get pissed because I also used that last scene with Jack and maddie in the original version-- I wrote it so I'll do whatever the hell I want with it. Bye!

~BATT~


	4. Birthday

**Chats Of Our Lives REDONE**

**Chapter 4: Birthday**

**Rated T for Teen **

* * *

Danny: Hihu567 | Dash: MistyGun88 | Vlad: WhyM3 | Jazz: CIT | The Box Ghost: Boxy |

Sam: BlackCat3 | Paulina: Princess1 | Star: Princess2 | Jack: PieGuy34 | Mr. Lancer: L-Man|

Tucker: NinjaBoy69 | Kwan: JackieChan2 | Maddie: WarriorWoman22 | Valerie: Huntress08 |

* * *

Hihu567 has logged on.

BlackCat3 has logged on.

NinjaBoy69 has logged on.

Huntress08 has logged on.

* * *

Hihu567: Hey guys! Guess what?!

BlackCat3: Hm?

Huntress08: What?

NinjaBoy69: ?

Hihu567: Today's my birthday! I am offically 16! =D

BlackCat3: Congrats!

Huntress08: Cool!

NinjaBoy69: Lucky! I still have three months left!

Hihu567: Don't worry Tuck, you'll get there eventually.

* * *

MistyGun88 has logged on.

Princess1 has logged on.

Princess2 has logged on.

JackieChan2 has logged on.

* * *

Hihu567: Aw crap.

MistyGun88: So, Fenton, it's your birthday? I can't wait to give you your sixteen birthday beatings

Hihu567: Gee, thanks :(

Princess1: Well, if it isn't loserboy.

Princess2: lol

BlackCat3: Okay, seriously. Loserboy is the same as saying "You big dumbie!" S'not cool.

Princess2: How would you even know what cool is?

Princess1: lol

BlackCat3: -_-"

Hihu567: -_-"

NinjaBoy69: -_-"

Huntress08: -_-"

JackieChan2: Whats with all the frowns? Maybe one of my peoms will cheer you up!

Hihu567: O_O

MistyGun88: O_O

Princess1: O_O

Huntress08: O_O

NinjaBoy69: O_O

Princess2: O_O

BlackCat3: O_O

* * *

Hihu567 has logged out.

Princess1 has logged out.

Huntress08 has logged out.

BlackCat3 has logged out.

MistyGun88 has logged out.

Princess2 has logged out.

NinjaBoy69 has logged out.

* * *

JackieChan2: ....

* * *

JackieChan2 has logged out.


	5. Dissed

**Chats Of Our Lives REDONE **

**Chapter 5: Dissed **

**Rated T for Teen**

* * *

Danny: Hihu567 | Dash: MistyGun88 | Vlad: WhyM3 | Jazz: CIT | The Box Ghost: Boxy |

Sam: BlackCat3 | Paulina: Princess1 | Star: Princess2 | Jack: PieGuy34 | Mr. Lancer: L-Man|

Tucker: NinjaBoy69 | Kwan: JackieChan2 | Maddie: WarriorWoman22 | Valerie: Huntress08 |

* * *

Hihu567 has logged on.

* * *

Hihu567: Anyone on?

Hihu567: ....

Hihu567: I'm alone... so alone... (surls into the fetal postition on the floor and whimpers)

WhyM3 has logged on.

WhyM3: (looks at Daniel and slowly backs away)

Hihu567: (gets up and glares at Vlad and causes his head to melt) -_-"

WhyM3: (raises eyebrow) Really, Daniel. Can you get more childish?

Hihu567: Hey, don't call me a kid! I turned 16 two days ago! Ima man now!

WhyM3: I didn't know it was your birthday, Daniel.

Hihu567: 1) Yes you did, you're a frickin' stalker. 2) MY NAME IS DANNY! -_-"

WhyM3: Oh, wanna play that game? Well, letr's begin. 1) I'm still older then you, I'll call you what I want to. 2) Yes, I admit that I did know it was your birthday. 3) I am not a stalker!

Hihu567: ...you spelled "let's" wrong.

WhyM3: I didn't come here to be scolded by a teenager.

Hihu567: And I didn't come here to be dissed by my emeny.

WhyM3: (chuckles) Enemy, Daniel? I would prefer it if you called me Father. (sneers/smirkes)

Hihu567: Not even when hell freezes over, fruitloop. -_-"

WhyM3: (sighs) One day, Daniel, you will see that there is no good or evil-only power and join me. I can only hope that that day comes soon.

Hihu567: ...did you steal most of that first sentence from "Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone"?

WhyM3: .... (glares) -_-"

Hihu567: Well, I'd love to stay and chat but you're a total ass.

* * *

Hihu567 has logged out.

* * *

WhyM3: ...that little brat! -_-"

* * *

WhyM3 has logged out.

BlackCat3 has logged in.

NinjaBoy69 has logged in.

Huntress08 has logged in.

* * *

Huntress08: Damn, check out Vlad and Danny's little "chat".

NinjaBoy69: Vlad got totally burned by a 16 year old! Awesome!

BlackCat3: I'm not one to text-chat but... lol!

NinjaBoy69: And hey, on the subject of Danny... when ya gonna tell him that'cha love him?

BlackCat3: I don't love him!

NinjaBoy69: Do too!

BlackCat3: Don't!

NinjaBoy69: Do!

BlackCat3: Don't!

NinjaBoy69: Do!

BlackCat3: Don't!

NinjaBoy69: Do!

BlackCat3: Don't!

NinjaBoy69: Do!

BlackCat3: Don't!

Huntress08: OH MY GOD, SHUT UP! 1) Sam, your denial is sickening. 2) Tucker, shut up and stop pissing off Sam, she'll possiblilly kick your butt later.

NinjaBoy69: Ha! Sam would never kick my butt! Would you Sam?

BlackCat3: I wouldn't say 'never'.

NinjaBoy69: But.. you couldn't kick my butt! Ima a guy!

BlackCat3: What? I can't kick your butt because I'm a girl?

NinjaBoy69: No- wait- what I meant was- ugh!

BlackCat3: Tucker. You are dead.

* * *

BlackCat3 has logged off.

* * *

NinjaBoy69: O_O (runs and hides under bed)

* * *

NinjaBoy69 has logged off.

* * *

Huntress08: (sighs) Why do I even bother?

* * *

Huntress08 has logged off.

* * *

Woah, that's a lot of blue line breaks 0_0

Hmm... another short chappie. Ugh, I wish that I could make these long, but I'm trying to rewrite one of my stories, Warriors: The Phantom. So, two things I want to say:

1) This story will be longer than the first one. And they ending chapter will be WAY better than the old one. Go Chats Of Our Lives REDONE!!! :D

2) For those of you who are reading Warriors: The Phantom. I'm rewriting the story and putting it under the name of Warriors: A New Home. In it, StarClan turns Danny, Sam, Tucker, and Jazz into cats so that they can lead the Clans away from their home by the lake. Why? Because the Twolegs- I mean humans have lifted the ban that made the lake a sancutary (did I spell that right?) and it's being bulldozed (did spell that right either?) into a parking lot. They are taking the cats to another place. But, there home is far away and they will face challenges and then-right when they think everything's going to be okay- (fortage lost)

Aw crap. Well, I guess that you'll just have to wait until a post the story to find out! Cya!

~BATT~


	6. Newbie

**

* * *

**

Chats Of Our Lives REDONE

**Chapter 6: Newbie **

**Rated T for Teen**

* * *

Danny: Hihu567 | Dash: MistyGun88 | Vlad: WhyM3 | Jazz: CIT | The Box Ghost: Boxy |

Sam: BlackCat3 | Paulina: Princess1 | Star: Princess2 | Jack: PieGuy34 | Mr. Lancer: L-Man|

Tucker: NinjaBoy69 | Kwan: JackieChan2 | Maddie: WarriorWoman22 | Valerie: Huntress08 |

PS: I'm in this chapter! :D :D :D My name's ChaosInvader! See if you can spot me!

* * *

Hihu567 has logged on.

L-Man has logged on.

* * *

Hihu567: Mr. Lancer?

L-Man: Yes, may I ask who this is?

Hihu567: It's Danny Fenton.

L-Man: Oh. Ah, well. I have to go greade papers, Mr. Fenton, see you Monday.

* * *

L-Man has logged out.

MistyGun88 has logged on.

ChaosInvader has logged on.

* * *

Hihu567: Did Lancer just make an excuse to leave because I was here?

MistyGun88: Duh.

Hihu567: Thanks for the input Dash -_-"

ChaosInvader: Dash, stfu already

MistyGun88: Who are you?

ChoasInvader: I'm Amber Smith. You know, the school newbie.

Hihu567: Oh, I think that you're in my english class.

ChasoInvader: I am, I think that I sit in the seat in front of you.

Hihu567: Yeah, I think you do.

ChaosInvader: Kool

MistyGun88: Ugh, losers actually getting along

ChaosInvader: Do you have any idea who I am?

MistyGun88: Uh, the new girl with extremely pale skin, black hair with red streaks, and creepy hazel eyes?

ChaosInvader: Well, that and I'm a hacker. I can have your email hacked and deleted and your IP address banned. I can even wipe out your entire motherborad. Never being able to use your computer again... sound like fun?

MistyGun88: Uh.....

* * *

MistyGun88 has logged out.

* * *

Hihu567: O_O Woah Amber... can you really do all that?

ChaosInvader: Damn straight I can! Well, I g2g, Cya!

* * *

ChaosInvader has logged out.

* * *

Hihu567: That was... weird.

* * *

Hihu567 has logged out.

* * *

Yay! I got to be in a chappie! SQUEE! :D

I should be ending this story after a few more chapters. Cya!

~BATT~


	7. Boxes, Periods, and Sisters

**Chats Of Our Lives REDONE **

**Chapter 7: Boxes, Periods, and Sisters**

**Rated T for Teen**

* * *

Danny: Hihu567 | Dash: MistyGun88 | Vlad: WhyM3 | Jazz: CIT | The Box Ghost: Boxy |

Sam: BlackCat3 | Paulina: Princess1 | Star: Princess2 | Jack: PieGuy34 | Mr. Lancer: L-Man|

Tucker: NinjaBoy69 | Kwan: JackieChan2 | Maddie: WarriorWoman22 | Valerie: Huntress08 |

* * *

Boxy has logged on.

* * *

Boxy: Where is everyone? Hmm... maybe they are hiding... in boxes!

Boxy: BOXES BOXES BOXES BOXES BOXES BOXES BOXES BOXES BOXES BOXES BOXES BOXES BOXES BOXES BOXES BOXES BOXES BOXES BOXES BOXED BOXES BOXES BOXES BOXES BOXES BOXES BOXES BOXES BOXES BOXES BOXES BOXES!!!!

ChatBoxModerator246: Please refrain from spamming or you will be banned.

Boxy: YOU! YOU DO NOT SCAR ME! BOXES BOXES BOXES BOXES!

ChatBoxModerator246: I am sory but you have not stopped spamming. You will now be banned.

* * *

Boxy has been banned.

ChatBoxModerator246 has logged out.

Hihu567 has logged in.

BlackCat3 has logged in.

* * *

Hihu567: ... how the hell did BG get a computer?

BlackCat3: Dunno, maybe you should go check it out, he could have stolen it.

Hihu567: Yeah, see you laterz

BlackCat3: Byez

* * *

Hihu567 has logged out.

CIT has logged on.

* * *

CIT: Hello Sam

BlackCat3: Sup jazz.

CIT: Hey, how many PSP's do you have on Girlsense?

BlackCat3: 4, I'm nearly to five!

CIT: Cool! I've got 3.

BlackCat3: Cool, I hope I see you at the PSP party!

CIT: I hope I see you too!

BlackCat3: Hey, I saw one of your PSP's that you personalized, it looks cool.

CIT: Thanks! I saw that dress you made, the black satin and red roses were an awesome idea!

BlackCat3: Thanks!

* * *

NinjaBoy69 has logged in.

* * *

NinjaBoy69: O_O Ew! Girly stuff! Icky!

BlackCat3: Shut up, Tucker. I have to listen to you take about your PDA all the time.

NinjaBoy69: Aw, c'mon Sam, you know you love hearing about that manly stuff. XD

CIT: Ugh, Tucker, you might as well have wrote your own death sentence in blood.

BlackCat3: Well then, the next time I have my period, I'll tell you all about without sparing ANY details. Won't that be fun?

NinjaBoy69: O_O I... uh...

* * *

NinjaBoy69 has logged out.

WhyM3 has logged on.

* * *

WhyM3: O_O Oh god no, not the period chats! Whatever will I do?

BlackCat3: Uh, sit down, listen, and be disgusted?

WhyM3: Really Samantha, I had a younger sister that is an obsolute loudmouth, I have heard every single thing that there is to know about periods.

CIT: ...that sounded so wrong Vlad.

BlackCat3: Seriously, weird much?

WhyM3: What is possibly weird about that? The fact that I know more about periods than you two do?

CIT: No.... but that is kind of creepy.

BlackCat3: Whats REALLY weird is that you actually have a sister.

WhyM3: Have a sister? I believe that my post said I HAD a sister. (smirks)

BlackCat3: O_O

CIT: O_O

* * *

BlackCat3 has logged out.

CIT has logged out.

* * *

WhyM3: (chuckles darkly) Ah, it's good to be king.

* * *

WhyM3 has logged out.

* * *

Me: Yah! Another fast update! The story's nearly over! I'll probably end it in either the next chapter or the one after it. Probably the last one. Hmm.. what to expect? Vlad HAD a sister, Sam'll be very pissy because she's gonna be PMSing soon, BG has been banned, the fat guy from lost has kidnaped my Vlad muse.... WAIT. MY VLAD (aka angst muse) HAS BEEN STOLEN? GIVE HIM BACK YOU THEFT! AGH! (rescues Vlad and huggles him)

Vlad: x_x Can't.... breath...

~BATT~


	8. It's On Now

**Chats Of Our Lives REDONE **

**Chapter 8: It's On Now **

**Rated T for Teen **

* * *

Danny: Hihu567 | Dash: MistyGun88 | Vlad: WhyM3 | Jazz: CIT | The Box Ghost: Boxy |

Sam: BlackCat3 | Paulina: Princess1 | Star: Princess2 | Jack: PieGuy34 | Mr. Lancer: L-Man|

Tucker: NinjaBoy69 | Kwan: JackieChan2 | Maddie: WarriorWoman22 | Valerie: Huntress08 |

* * *

Hihu567 has logged on.

Princess1 has logged on.

BlackCat3 has logged on.

Princess2 has logged on.

MistyGun88 has logged on.

* * *

Hihu567: Hey Sam.

BlackCat3: Sup Danny?

Hihu567: Nm, u?

BlackCat3: Nm.

MistyGun88: Ugh, loser love.

BlackCat3: -_-"

Hihu567: Stfu Dash.

MistyGun88: Ooooooh, I'm so scared.

Princess1: lol

Princess2: lol

BlackCat3: Oh great, the cheer fanatics are here -_-"

Princess2: Ugh, lovebirds in denial.

Hihu567: We aren't lovebirds!

BlackCat3: We aren't lovebirds!

Princess1: Why don't you to just admit that you're in love with each other?

BlackCat3: Why don't you just admit that you're a slut?

MistyGun88: Hmm... this is getting intresting.... (munches on popcorn)

Princess1: What did yoy call me?! You're going to wish that you were never born!

Hihu567: Yep, definitely intersting (sips coke out of a crystal shampane glass)

MistyGun88: (raises eyebrow) Shampane glass?

Hihu567: It's a chatbox, I can do whatever I want. Well, except spam.

BlackCat3: Hmm... not wishing yet!

Princess2: Oh, you will. (smiles wickedly)

Princess1: You'll definitely going to wish for it, bitch.

BlackCat3: =O

MistyGun88: =O

Hihu567: (drops shampane glass which shatters loudly on the floor) =O

BlackCat3: Okay, now you've gone to far. -_-"

Princess1: Oh yeah, and what are you going to do about.

Princess2: Yeah, what?

Hihu567: I don't what Sam's gonna do but I'm gonna give you a kick in the ass.

MistyGun88: Ooooooh, Fenton. You wouldn't hit a girl now would you?

Hihu567: Wanna bet I would?

BlackCat3: I'm a goth. You too should really consider all the vile things I could do to you.

MistyGun88: Please, Fenturd. You couldn't harm a fly.

Princess1: Ooooh, I'm shaking in my hot pink boots.

Princess2: lol

BlackCat3: Fine, don't heed meh warning. But just remember this: You asked for it.

Hihu567: Couldn't harm a fly? Dash. (shakes head) Like Sam just said, you asked for it.

* * *

BlackCat3 has logged out.

Hihu567 has logged out.

* * *

Princess2: ...waht do you think that they're gonna do?

MistyGun88: They're just nerds, don't worry about it.

Princess1: lol. Hey Star, wanna go over to my house and help me plot my revenge on Sam?

Princess2: Sure!

MistyGun88: What about me?

Princess2: Eh, go call Kwan and see if he'll help. Bye!

Princess1: Cya!

* * *

Princess1 has logged out.

Princess2 has logged out.

* * *

MistyGun88: .............

MistyGun88: Well that was rude.

* * *

MistyGun88 has logged out.

* * *

The squel, it is born!

Thank you, to all my beautiful reviewers. You are all as beautiful as a dove, my pretties.

I can't believe that it's the ending, but all good things must end. Well, I hope that you all read the sequel! Byez!

~V Sam

BATT and Sam are the same people, I just randomly switch from name to name. :D Bye lovely's!


End file.
